Everybody's Fool
by raincaster
Summary: Jesse reflects on his memories and emotions about Maria after he finds out about her attack on Susannah


**AN: Any changes to the lyrics were purposefully done to fit the character thoughts and feelings. I may do other songs for other people and their relationships. Please tell me what you think. It's a quick piece that came to mind, but it's my first Mediator fic. **

_Everybody's Fool_

Evanescence

Jesse couldn't read the pages in front of him. Maria had dared threatened his Susannah. She had threatened to take his only reason for being. Ordering the attack on his life hadn't been enough for her. Whatever Maria's game was now, she wouldn't succeed. Maria had had everything catered to her on her every whim, thought to be perfect by most of society during her lifetime; it was about time that the truth came out in her death.

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that  
Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled  
_

He remembered he saw her once at a dance. Jesse couldn't deny that she was beautiful. Maria had had nearly every member of the male gender staring at her and glancing around the room as so to size up competition. She had seemed flighty, innocent and rich. Nothing about her had suggested an ability to take a life. And later when his father and uncle had come to him to speak of the arranged marriage, he could think of nothing that would satisfactorily get him out of it. Indeed, combining the ranches in order to keep up the de Silva name was too important to his uncle – and by extension, his father. And nothing (other than his own expectations and desires) said that Maria _wouldn't_ be a good wife. Pressured by the heads of the family, he had had to agree.

_Look here you come now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
_

But the rumors of Diego the slave-runner had been the last straw. He could somehow overlook that all Maria cared for were hoopskirts and bonnets. He could somehow overlook that, judging by her horrible spelling, education and intelligent conversation meant little to her. He could somehow overlook that fact that she was a spoiled, self-centered brat. But not Diego. _  
_

_But now I know your honor  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
_

So with the confusing emotions of betrayal of Maria's attentions and relief that he now had a way out, Jesse rode to her father's ranch, letters in hand. He had let this arrangement go on for too long. His uncle had to know about Diego and he had to know that his nephew absolutely _refused_ to play babysitter/ husband for his wayward ex- bride- to- be. Maria could no longer play the role of a rich innocent daughter of a de Silva.

_Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
You can't find yourself  
Lost in your lie  
_

When Maria had somehow gotten word of his message however, she had reacted in the last way he expected. She had him killed by her lover. Instead of him breaking off the engagement (and embarrassing her), she would have him mysteriously never show to the wedding so that the shame would be on _him_. And Jesse, shocked, hurt, and angered beyond what he thought possible, would pay for her actions. _Their_ family would pay for her actions! She had not only deceived him, but the whole de Silva family. With his murder at her and her lover's hands, their family had died out. And the pain he had watched them go through was unbearable. He could not give them any comfort in knowing that he hadn't abandoned them. Staying at the scene of his murder was more peaceful than the seeing his family torn like that.

_I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I have never loved you  
_

Maria had been catered to her whole life. For her the world was centered around her and her subjects were meant to please her. To her, she deserved her fairy tale ending. Too bad the Diego line was weak. Her parenting skills were worse than her spelling (and that was saying something). And Maria de Silva Diego's happily ever after died out quickly. The Diego line was under the scum of cowboys and bandits. It was better than she deserved.

_It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
_

From their window seat he glanced at the beautiful young mediator who had finally fallen back asleep and his resolve strengthened. Maria had condemned him to a century and a half of pain. He had had his life ripped away from him at his prime and could not find his way to move on. He had numbed himself until he was literally nothing, nothing but thin air. Susannah had changed all of that. Not only could she see him, hear him, touch him, but she could make him feel emotions that he hadn't even felt while he was alive. Because of Susannah, he was feeling alive once more. He would not let any harm come to her, least of all by Maria's hand. Susannah was his life. Maria would not take his life again.

_It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't break me  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool_

Despite himself, Jesse could not help but grin. In a fair fight between the two girls, he held no doubt of who would win. Even Maria seemed to know; she had been the coward who snuck up on Susannah with the knife. But that had been a mistake. Not only would he protect Susannah from Maria, but Susannah would fight back. And to anger Susannah Simon and Jesse de Silva truly showed that Maria de Silva Diego was a fool._  
_


End file.
